


Dr. McCoy's Eyeshadow

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.McCoy's eyeshadow has rubbed off after an extremely tough day and Spock helps him reapply it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. McCoy's Eyeshadow

Honestly, it was a complete bloodbath. Dr. McCoy had never seen this many wounded in his whole career and it was taking a toll on him emotionally as well as as physically. They were down on a planet so far from Earth he'd have to ask Spock the exact distance but it was pretty damn far. He hadn't slept in probably over 72 hours and everything he had been doing was emergency surgery, emergency bone reset, emergency this and that. It was so painful, all of the cries of all of these people pleading for help. They were a group of people, humanoid, and thought to be vicious but after a apocalyptic type rise of underground animals they were completely broken, their only major city destroyed. There bones were much more fragile than that of humans. They were practically hollow and snapped like twigs. It was horrible and the doctor had lost so many patients it was mind boggling. 

After finally finishing up surgery on the last immediate patient Dr. McCoy was ordered to take a short nap until the wounded from the outer suburbs arrived in the medical camp the Enterprise had set up. Usually, he would refuse any kind of orders to stop helping but he was incredibly burned out and practically collapsed on one of the cots the enterprise beamed down. He slept for what seemed like 5 minutes before he felt a slight shake of his shoulder and his name being called. Leonard sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes and opening them completely, coming face to face with Spock, who carried a plate full of colorful food in the hand that wasn't rested on Dr. McCoy's shoulder. 

"Dr. McCoy, I have brought you some food and must eat before getting back to work." Spock ordered, but it sounded more like a caring suggestion and Bones would note that and thank him for it later. He was in no mood to be told what he had to do in a way that would make him want to punch the science officer. 

"They need my help. The people from the suburbs, you know." The doctor grumbled, standing up and straightening his shirt. 

"Doctor please. The aliens from the outer cities won't arrive for 10 minutes." Spock held the plate of food towards Leonard. Dr. McCoy cursed under his breath and took the plate sitting down at a table that wasn't meant to be used for dinner. It had Bones' eyeshadow and a couple books of his. The doctor looked at his belongings and shook his head, why had he thought that he would have any use for any of that now. He was far too busy and the fact that he thought he would have time to read irritated him. Spock sat next to him at the tiny table and followed the doctors gaze at the items tossed onto the table. Bones ate quickly and just as he was finishing up Spock opened his mouth. 

"Your eyeshadow has come off." Spock noted, leaning forward to look closely at the doctors bare eyelids. 

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised. In case you didn't know, I've been working my ass off out here." Bones snapped, sitting back in his chair. 

"You have done brilliantly doctor." Spock complimented. Bones nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. Spock picked up Leonard's eyeshadow off of the table and without making a sound started to apply it to Dr. McCoy's eyelids. 

"What do you think you're doing you overgrown elf?!" Leonard shouted, but didn't move besides opening his eyes.

"I am reapplying your makeup." Spock answered, like it was nothing. 

"I can do it my damn self if I really wanted. It's not very logical is it Spock? To sit here and put on another man's eyeshadow when he could do it himself." Leonard ranted, glaring Spock down. 

"Doctor McCoy, I am trying to give you some assistance. Are you going to allow me to continue or stop me with only one eyelid complete?" Spock inquired, raising an eyebrow. Bones rolled his eyes, then closed them and Spock continued. 

"You're treating me like a child. I am the doctor of the Enterprise, a good doctor at that." Bones mumbled as Spock blew on his eyes to blow away the access eyeshadow that lay on the top of Leonard's cheeks. 

"I never said you weren't." Spock replied as Bones opened his eyes. Spock looked over Dr. McCoy's face then slightly nodded, getting up. "The inhabitants should be arriving in 3 minutes." 

"Spock." The doctor called as Spock walked out the door. Spock stopped, coming back into the tent. "Thank you." Spock nodded, and a little smile showed as he exited the door.


End file.
